This invention relates generally to a system and a method for storing encrypter keys (clear text or encrypted) in such a manner as to prevent a "debugger" or an unauthorized user of a user application from compromising the keys.
A standard encrypter chip such as AMD 9568, for example, may be used in a teller terminal, for example, which is used in the financial industry. The encrypter chip may be used in the transmission of personal or financial data associated with the use of teller terminals, for example.
One of the problems associated with the use of the encrypter chip in financial machines, for example, was that it was difficult to keep the encrypter keys associated with the chip in a secure manner. An unauthorized "debugger" or an unauthorized user of the application software associated with the terminal was able to compromise the keys.